WO 2007/016882 A1 discloses a switch pole of a switching apparatus, in which a vacuum interrupter is centered and held in the pole housing via a centering ring. In this case, a flexible strip is provided for electrically conductively connecting a moving contact connection pin to a connection piece of the switch pole.